


Silent Words, Deep Musings

by Lazchan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret santa gift for the Akayona Secret Santa. This is a Shin-ah centric fic, little snapshots of his life and his relationships with the others. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Words, Deep Musings

1.

 

The first thing that he remembered was the feeling of another dragon. He couldn't say why it was a dragon; he never left his village or saw many other people but Ao. He was certain, though, that Ao was a dragon. He had a long, flowing mane and his eyes were gold—and he felt like he did.

The first word that he thought of when he saw him was blue and so he named him. He had to give the dragon with him a name. If he named the dragon, he wouldn't fly away and leave him.

 

2.

 

When he was older and Ao would tell him that he was a monster and not a dragon, he was more confused. All he knew was that he was Seiryuu and Ao was Seiryuu and no one liked them. They ran when he came near and covered their eyes, even when he already wore a mask to cover his. There was no one to play with and no other dragons…until the yellow one came.

 

That one was like warm sunshine. That one held out a toy to him, told him they should play. That one wasn't afraid to touch the top of his head and give him a smile. The yellow dragon knew him and Ao, but didn't stay.

 

When he asked Ao about the dragon, Ao didn't seem to understand, but Ao also seemed further away from him that day.

 

3.

 

It was years and years later and Ao was gone and no dragons came to visit, not with toys or to teach him how to use a sword. He received food and clothes; people only spoke to him to shout and cry. More often than not, they would run. He missed the presence of another dragon. Even with the little squirrel by his side, he felt lonely.

 

He waited for another dragon to appear; he would have to leave this new dragon like Ao left him, but at least for a little while, he wouldn't be so lonely. He could hear the villagers asking each other why another one hadn't appeared; why they still had to keep taking care of him.

 

He couldn't leave them; even if they were scared of him, he knew that Ao would be sad if he left them unprotected. They were scared of more than just the monster in their midst.

 

 

4.

 

He felt him before he saw them in the passageways. He wanted to turn to Ao and ask him, 'is that a white dragon'? He wanted to see if he wasn't imagining things as he must have had when he was a child. He could sense him close and something else that wavered at the edges of his senses, like a fire slowing warming the coldest of the caves.

 

There was no Ao, however and no one he could ask. He crept out of his room and waited for them to appear. The more seconds that ticked by, the stronger the presence grew until it was all but humming in his ears. He turned his gaze toward the entrance to the caverns, but he saw only the villagers. Whoever had come, they had already started to explore.

 

This was bad. There weren't any outsiders allowed here; the villagers wouldn't let them leave. The only people that came were those that wanted to hurt them, to discover their secrets. They had ways of getting rid of people that wandered where they weren't wanted.

 

He felt that presence again in the tunnels, the slow fire and he heard a cry for help. Something more powerful than the white dragon, than the yellow dragon, reach up and shook him, forcing him down water-slick stairs and pure darkness to where he took a hold of a small, female presence.

 

He never felt this close to anyone before.

 

5.

 

He felt the yellow dragon again; he felt the white one—who he learned was the companion of the girl that set his blood on fire and made him want to abandon everything he ever learned. He felt him, but didn't see him, but somehow—knowing that he was there and wasn't something he imagined as a child set him at ease.

 

He sensed that this yellow-hidden-dragon was watching the girl as well, as drawn to her as he was. He didn't feel as if he was a bad presence to be scared away; to be hidden in the walls and pitfalls of the caves.

 

He still felt warm and comforting and he longed to find this dragon. He thought that perhaps, he would answer the questions  that he had in his mind. As that thought crossed his mind, though, the presence left again and try as he might, he couldn't find it again.

 

 

6.

 

The white dragon was loud and warm and caring and he… no— _Shin-ah, she gave him a name, the warmth that was Yona, the warmth that was the master he'd follow anywhere and do anything for gave him a name_ —he didn't know how to deal with it. The others weren't dragons, but they didn't run from him. They weren't scared. The small one gave him food and the tall one teased him and they all cared.

 

He wanted to ask why they were with Yona; did she rescue them from the dark as well? He wanted to ask the white dragon if he felt the yellow dragon, but the presence of the green dragon overwhelmed his senses first.

 

_I didn't know there were so many dragons._  Ao never told him; Ao didn't know they had been dragons, but Kija, the white one, told him at great length about the dragons, their history, their purpose and went on and on for so long that Shin-ah was dizzy with it. He didn't think anyone could talk so much and it overwhelmed him.

 

The white dragon-Kija was as much of a monster as he was, only he didn't see himself as a monster. He had claws that grew when he was agitated, when he wanted to protect Yona… when he saw a bug crawling against the ground. He was and wasn’t a monster. The short one, Yun—he called them beasts, but it was different than the shouts of 'monster' he had heard his whole life.

 

He didn't think he would mind being a beast.

 

He waited until everyone was asleep before creeping closer to the tent where Yona was sleeping. Hak watched him for a moment, but made no move to stop him. Even if he couldn't be directly next to Yona, he could be closer to her. She slowed the beating of his heart so that he could sleep.

 

 

7.

 

Shin-ah could feel the rush of air that filled him with the green dragon. He followed Yona at a distance, treated him and Kija as if they needed to be avoided and protected at the same time. He could fly like Shin-ah could see.

 

He saw himself a monster and was adamant about not showing what part of him was _wrong_. Shin-ah could understand, he could relate to this Jae-ha. He didn't show his eyes, because it was frightening to others. His eyes could only hurt, they couldn't protect… it was a monster, a dark one, that lived inside of him and only the mask could keep him contained.

 

Jae-ha didn't seem to have a monster behind any masks, but he felt that he was cursed just the same.

 

Yona told him that Jae-ha said 'no' to joining them, to lending his power, but Shin-ah sensed him all around still, watching them all.

 

Mixed in with the splashes  of white and green was the yellow dragon's presence once again.

 

Shin-ah was started to think that he was hallucinating the feel of sunshine and sadness.

 

 

8.

 

 

Shin-ah enjoyed the presence of the other two dragons around him.

 

When he felt the sense of the yellow dragon once again, he wanted to cover his eyes and ears, even if he didn't use either of those to know when another dragon was there. If it wasn't for the reaction of Kija and Jaeha, Shin-ah would have been certain that he had imagined it, but…

 

He turned to the side to see the figure sitting back Yona. He could almost see the warmth surrounding her; he could almost feel the yellow reaching out back to them, mischief and happiness and that touch of sadness and uncertainty that mingled in with the warm aura.

 

He opened his mouth to say something, then stepped in to let Kija talk. He simply waited, relieved that he was real and not imagined. He tuned out Kija sobbing about all of them being together; whatever he had to add wouldn't be much more. He couldn't speak out his feelings, but he felt like something had gone right; so very right.

 

Shin-ah turned his gaze fully on the yellow and watched him as _he_ watched Yona. No one else saw the intense look of longing and hope that lay bare on his face for seconds. No one else needed to know how much Shin-ah saw in a person, in a face—in their hearts, because he didn't want to know sometimes.

 

 

9.

 

Shin-ah rested against Zeno, the others curled up next to him, next to each other. Dragons and their Master, Yun and Hak as well.

 

Shin-ah brushed his fingers gently over Ao's fur. " I wish you could have seen that there were dragons, after all, Ao."

 

 


End file.
